Savitar : Champion of The Speed Force
by Dark Warrior of The Multiverse
Summary: 'My name is Donovan Romero, and I am the fastest man of the multiverse! 6 months ago I was just a normal teen who was at the right place at the right time, I was transported to a place called the Speed Force and became it's champion. Now I use my speed to stop other speedsters like me while traveling around different dimensions. I am Savitar and I am the true God of Speed'
1. Champion of The Speed Force

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Flash. The Flash and all related characters are owned by DC Comics. Or any characters or elements from any comics, anime/manga, video games, or movies are owned by whoever they belong too that are in this fanfic. But I own the OC's in this fic.**

''Donovan Romero''-Talking

 _''Savitar''-Thinking_

'' _ **Run Donovan Run!''- Speed Force**_

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Chapter 1 : Champion of The Speed Force**

'' **I win again Flash!''** The demonic voice of the speedster name Zoom a.k.a Hunter Zolomon in his black suit with blue lighting around his form said as he held up the neck of Barry Allen a.k.a The Flash. Barry's Time Remnant just save the multiverse by sacrificing himself to destroy the machine that Zoom had made to destroy the multiverse as the real Barry was fighting Hunter himself and was winning until Zoom had the upper hand.

''I don't think so!'' Barry grunted out as he tried to break the hold that Zoom had on him but Hunter had a strong grip on him as Zoom then raise his free hand in the air and it started to vibrated at a fast rate.

'' **Any last words Flash?''** Zoom ask the scarlet speedster, ready to kill him as Team Flash were running to both speedsters to try and help their friend, but just when Zoom was about to kill Barry a breach open up by the ground as everyone stop what they were doing and look at the portal while Barry was thinking that the Time Wraiths were here cause of his Time Remnant while he was getting ready to break free from Zoom grip.

But to his surprise and everyone including Zoom, a blue blur with pure white lighting ran out of the breach and slam into Zoom as he let go of Barry and was thrown across the ground and away from the scarlet speedster as Team Flash ran to him to make sure that he was ok. Hunter was getting up but was then knock down again when the strange blur attack him with superior speed that was way faster than both Barry, Zoom, and even the Reverse Flash speed combine!

Zoom was getting punch all over his body as he then tried to run away from this new speedster while everyone watch Zoom and the new speedster ran around the place with their blue and white lighting following them until they then heard a loud sonic boom went off, Zoom was then thrown right in front of Team Flash with half of his mask was rip off showing the right side of his face.

The trail of white lighting stop as everyone got a good look at the new speedster, he was a tall man that looks to be 6'0 as he was dress in what looks to be spandex as it hug his body very well showing his six pack abs, from his head to his waste he was covered in blue as it end near his shoulders while his palms were also blue and his wrist was also blue with pure white lighting outlines was around his wrist shape like a 'V' and a 'M' on his arms, there was also a pure white lighting bolt symbol in a circle on his chest with a blue background behind his symbol as four lighting outlines connected to the symbol and there was also some lighting outlines on his legs that reach to his knee and a 'M' lighting outline was under his nee as his feet where color blue on top of the white soul of his boots, and finally his mask had white lenses to cover his eyes with some lighting outlines around them as he had an opening for his mouth and nose with them seeing a long scar on the right side of his lip was visible as his skin was tan and also white lighting ear pieces were sticking out of where his ears where at. They also notice that the rest of his costume was pure black.

''W-Who are you!?'' Hunter manage to say while he spat out some blood from his mouth while everyone from Team Flash was on guard from this new speedster. The new speedster chuckle a bit and decided to speak while walking towards Zoom.

''You may have heard of me or not as I have two names.'' He finally spoke. ''Where I'm from they call me The Flash, but the Speed Force calls me Savitar and I am the true God of Speed!'' Suddenly the sound of thunder was heard as everyone look up to see lighting in the sky. ''And I'm also the champion of the Speed Force.'' He finished was everyone was wide eye by this.

''But that impossible!'' Hunter scream out in shock and rage.

''Well I'm am the impossible.'' He grin as he then snap his finger and another breach open up with a black streak with red lighting came out and it grab a hold of Zoom as everyone saw another new speedster but it look to be something out of a horror movie, this new speedster was in a black spandex suit with a red lighting bolt in a white circle, there was red lighting ear pieces were sticking out of where it ears where at and pure white life-less eyes as the opening for his mouth and nose look decay and had razer sharp teeth as it look zombie like.

'' **RRRRAAAAAAAA!''** It screamed at Hunter face, Hunter had a look of pure shock on his face and was shaking from fear, the zombie speedster look towards the now known speedster name Savitar as Team Flash saw him nod while it ran off with Hunter who was screaming bloody murder into another breach that led to the Speed Force.

Once the breach close Savitar look at Team Flash and smile at them. ''Is everyone ok?'' He asked them.

''Who the hell are you?'' Barry ask.

''And what the hell was that!?'' Cisco Ramon yelled out wondering about the zombie like speedster.

''Like I said I'm Savitar or The Flash and that was the Black Flash which is like Death or the Grim Reaper for speedster like me and Barry here who are about to die.'' He told him once again and explain the thing known as the Black Flash. ''But if it makes you feel better.'' He grab his mask and took it off to let everyone to see a young man that looks to be 18! He has short black hair with a hint of brown in it as his sides where faded and also he had bright blue eyes.

''My name is Donovan Romero and I am the fastest man of the multiverse.'' He told them while flashing a grin on his face, everyone had a face of pure shock on their faces.

''Oh I almost forgot.'' He then ran while another breach open up and ran inside only to appeared not even a second later with two people in his hands.

''Mom, Dad!?'' Barry cried out in shock while seeing his or were dead parents known as Henny and Nora Allen in the arms of the new speedster, Donovan let go of them while Barry ran over to his parents and hug them while crying.

''My baby boy.'' Nora cried while kissing her son.

''I thought they were dead?' Joe West said out loud as he was trying to wrap his head around the fact that his best friend and his wife were alive.

''They were.'' Donovan said while everyone look at him. ''But I had a friend bring them back to life for when a speedster that power by the Speed Force kills a non-speedster like Nora and Henny here.'' He pointed at the parents of Barry Allen. ''Their souls get send into the Speed Force and trap there forever as the Speed Force has a heaven and hell system for any non-speedster who died from the hands of a speedster and thought since Barry saved the multiverse again, he deserves a reward.''

He then began to walk off away from the group. ''Wait!'' A voice called out as Donovan turn around to see Barry with his mask off showing his brown hair, jog over to Donovan with tears going down his cheeks and a smile on his face. ''Thank you.'' He managed to say while everyone else walk over to the two.

''Hey, we're super heroes and we look out for each other.'' He told him. ''Also here a bonus.'' He put his hand on top of Barry head, little bits of white lighting appeared onto Donovan hand and touch Barry head as new information was getting shown to Barry.

Donovan remove his hand from Barry head while he shook his head. ''What did you do to me?''

''I gave you some new ideas that you can try with your speed.'' He then put on his mask as he got into a running stance. ''I catch you later Flash and try not to time travel to much alright.'' Donovan ran off with amazing speed as he ran into another breach while everyone then wonder if they'll ever see him again.

 **Somewhere Else….**

 **[Play The Flash Soundtrack: - The Fastest Man Alive]**

In another universe, we see a homeless man was trying to sleep under the cold air at night where he was at with his dog, he was then woken up by a strange noises and see a portal open ups in an alleyway as a blue streak and white lighting came out running of it as the homeless man and his dog felt the wind hit their faces and then looks down to on his lap as his eyes widen to see a cup full of hundred dollars bills in his little cup that he had and looks at his dog to see a rare steak he was eating while the homeless man was thanking to God whatever that was to give him and his dog these gifts.

'' _To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first, you need to believe in the impossible, can you do that? Good.''_ Donovan began to narrate as he was running through this worlds city.

'' _You see that blue blur? That's me!"_ He was running around and dodging cars while everyone near by were wondering that was that. _''That too.''_

'' _There I am again.''_ He then runs and caught a child who was about to get hit by a speeding car and put the child into the mother's arms who was now hugging her child tight.

'' _My name is Donovan Romero, and I am the fastest man of the multiverse alive!''_

 _ ***Flashback***_

'' _My story begins back in a place called Central City on Earth Prime, well on the earth where I'm from at least, where the Justice League are there like Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern and also my personal favorite, The Flash!''_

'' _I had recently won an all paid trip to Central City when I enter a contest from S.T.A.R Labs, and the bonus was that I get to meet the Flash! But just when I was about to meet my hero, a group called Black Hole broke into S.T.A.R Labs and was stealing some tech from there as everyone was running out to get to safety while the Flash was taking them down, so I got the bright idea to stay behind and hide, filming the whole thing and when one of them fire a strange gun of some kind and hit one of S.T.A.R Labs machines it made some vortex of some kind, I tried to run but it was sucking me in as the Flash try to save me but couldn't since he got hit by on those Black Hole goons that knock him to the other side of the room as I was suck into the vortex and woke up in a place called the Speed Force.''_

Donovan finally woken up, but instead of bright blue eyes like before his eyes were chocolate brown and saw that he was on a couch as he slowly got up to see that he was in beautiful house of some kind, he then look out the window and saw that the sun was setting.

'' _ **You're awake.''**_ A voice called out and he turn to see a woman that looks to be in her late thirties and early forty with long black hair with golden highlights in it with dark tan skin and brown eyes, she was wearing black sweats and a grey t-shirt.

''Mom?'' He asked as he saw his mother. 'She' had shake her head as 'She' sat by him.

'' _ **Not quite.''**_

''What do you mean?''

'' _ **I'm not your mother.''**_ 'She' told him as his eyes widen and he quickly got up and put a good distance between them both.

''Then who the hell are you!?'' He demanded.

'' _ **We thought that you would be more comfortable talking to someone more familiar.''**_ She had told him.

''Whose 'we'?''

'' _ **That's a little hard to explain, sit down and we will explain.''**_ 'She' had given a smile as Donovan slowly sat down by 'her'.

'' _ **How much do you know about the Flash?''**_

''That he's a superhero called a speedster with super speed and he is also a member/founder of the Justice League.'' He was confused by this.

'' _ **Yes and do you know how he gotten his powers?''**_

''I….I never really thought about that, I just figure he was born with them.''

'' _ **What if we were to tell you that we are the reason why the Flash has his speed and other speedster like him.''**_ Donovan eyes widen at this.

''I-I don't understand, what do you mean you're the reason why the Flash haves his speed?'' He was slowly starting to freak out by this.

'' _ **When the first subatomic particle sprang forth from the big bang to form reality as you know it, we were there.''**_ 'She' began to explain while Donovan was more confuse where 'She' was going with this. _**''When the last proton decays stop vibrating and plunges the universe into heat death will be there too.''**_

''Wait a minute, your saying I'm talking to the source of the thing that gave my hero his powers, and it just so happen that it look like my mother?'' He then rubbed his head for the headache that was coming. ''That trippy.''

'She' had suddenly began to laugh a little. _**''We pretty much invented trippy here.''**_ 'She' had snap her finger as everything around Donovan began to change, the home then turned into a wide open space with different color lightings that were flashing before his eyes, the one that caught his eye was a bright pure white lighting bolt that was moving way faster than the others.

''H-How exactly did I get here and what is this place?''

'' _ **It's called the Speed Force.''**_ A new voice called out as Donovan then saw a man in a red suit with golden lighting designs all over it with a golden lighting bolt with a white background on his chest and a golden lighting bolt shape like a 'V' for a belt of some kind, he also had yellow boots with some red outlines designs on them and Donovan also saw that he had bright blue eyes.

''Y-Yo-Your th-the FLASH!'' Donovan called out in shock as he was meeting his hero in person.

'' _ **Not really.''**_ 'He' began to chuckle as Donovan once again confuse by what was happening.

'' _ **When you were suck into the vortex, it opened a breach into what we are known as the Speed Force, we are also the source of the Flash's powers and other speedster like him.''**_

''Then is there a way you can send me back home?''

'' _ **We can.''**_ Donovan was glad by this but sense a but coming.

'' _ **But.''**_ He knew it. _ **''We would like to make a deal.''**_

He was once again confused by this. ''A deal, what kind of deal?'' He ask the Speed Force. The 'Flash' then snap his finger as they had return to the home where he was at before.

'' _ **We are need of an enforcer, an agent.''**_ The Speed Force Flash step forward as 'He' put a hand on Donovan shoulders.

'' _ **A champion.''**_ 'He' had finish as Donovan eyes widen once again.

''You want me to-''

'' _ **Be our champion.''**_ The Speed Force finish.

''But what about the Flash? Isn't he already your champion or something?''

'' _ **Yes he is, but we need someone like you, someone who is not just another Barry Allen.''**_

''Barry Allen?''

'' _ **That is the Flash real name.''**_

''Really? Thought it would be something cooler.'' He shrugged at this.

'' _ **Yes but the one thing we need is a Dark Warrior.''**_

''What do you me-'' He was cut off.

'' _ **You will learn in the future.''**_ The Speed Force told him.

'' _ **We will let you think for now about this.''**_ The Speed Force Flash then ran off with yellow lighting following 'Him' as Donovan was then all by himself now.

He was by himself for about 23 minutes while he was still thinking about what the Speed Force said to him.

'' _Can I really do this?''_ Donovan began to think to himself. _''I mean, I always wanted to be just like the Flash, to feel the wind blowing in my face as I run around the world, to see what it feels like to be the fastest man alive, to be a hero.''_ He closed his eyes as he then remembers all the news articles and news on T.V about the Flash since he was younger, how he saved lives and battle against the dangerous of villains like the Rouges and also the other type of villains and aliens that he fought with the like of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and along with the other heroes he fought alongside with.

''I'll do it!'' He suddenly yelled out as he opened his eyes. ''I'll be your champion!'' Suddenly a flash of yellow lighting appeared in his vision as he was back to the wide open space with the different color lightings again.

'' _ **We knew you would.''**_ The Speed Force still posing like the Flash smiled at him.

''I promise I'll do right by you.'' He became very serious at this.

'' _ **We know you will.''**_ Suddenly the sound of thunder was heard as the pure white lighting from before stuck Donovan on his chest, he noticed that everything around him became slow even the other color lighting bolts were moving slow, his eyes had electricity inside them as his once chocolate brown eyes started to change colors and into bright blue ones.

He looked down at his hands as they stared to vibrate fast while the pure white lighting was dancing around his entire body, he never felt so energize and alive in his life!

''What did you do to me and why do I have white lighting?'' He asked while still looking around his body as he follow the pure white lighting that was still dancing around his body, he remember that when every time the Flash runs, there was always a streak of yellow lighting following him.

'' _ **We have given you the power of the Speed Force, but the reason as to why your lighting is white instead of the normal yellow or orange is because you have a very strong connection to the Speed Force than any other speedster who holds our power, even Barry.''**_ The Speed Force Flash told Donovan as the white lighting stop and went away as well as his hands stop vibrating.

''Soo what now?'' He asked as the Speed Force Flash smile at him.

'' _ **Now we train.''**_

 _ ***Flashback End***_

'' _That was over 6 months ago when I first got my powers, I was train by the Speed Force itself and along with some other speedsters who hold the title 'Flash' from different universes, like I met some speedsters name Wally West, Jay Garrick, Max Mercury, hell I was even train by Naruto Uzumaki himself! I'm mean back on my Earth, Naruto was just a manga and anime series but to actually know that his world is real and he's also a member of the Speed Force was amazing, I also learn that some fictional character from different movies, video games, books, comics and anything else where also Speed Force members like beside Naruto, there were some Harry Potters, Eddy from Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Jaune Arc from RWBY and there was even a Peter Parker from Spider-Man minus the spider powers and a who bunch of other fictional characters that were also members of the Speed Force.''_

He was still running with amazing speed as he then reached Tokyo, Japan and ran inside a nice looking home. When he ran inside he then stopped in his room while he closed his door and turn the lights on.

''Hello bed.'' He looks at his king size bed that was in his room, beside his king size bed, the room had a 46 inch flat screen T.V on a stand by the wall with a Xbox One connected along with some movies and games with it too and a desk.

''It's good to be home.'' Suddenly his costume started to glow white as his lighting race over his entire body and then he was change into entire new outfit, he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt as the sleeves were roll up to his elbows, it was open to see he was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt under the blue dress shirt, he was also wearing dark black jeans and blue on white old skool sneakers. There was also a silver necklace around his neck that was shape like the Flash symbol.

''Welp, time for bed.'' He ran around his room as he was change into a simple white t-shirt and blue pajama pants, he turned the lights off and climb into bed.

'' _Right now I'm on a different earth that I like to call Earth-10992, but I also call it Senran Kagura, yes I am in the world of Senran Kagura….Well at least one version of it anyways, I discover this place while training with my speed with Naruto once as I accidentally open a breach and ran into this universe. I was about to go back to the Speed Force but I heard the sound of fighting and ran to see what was going on and I found that one of the main character name Asuka was fighting a group of female ninjas and so I help her out, after our little team up I told her who I was, about my powers, and that I wasn't from her Earth, but I didn't tell her about the Speed Force since she didn't need to know about that yet. But after I got back to the Speed Force and finish some more training, I went back to Earth-10992 to hang out with her more and even taken her out on dates plus it's not every day you get to hang out with an anime character, I'm going to meet her tomorrow for another date.''_ He narrated again, his eyes started to get heavy and fell asleep.

 **Next Day….**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Japan as we look inside of the home of our speedster hero, his alarm was going off from his smart phone as he then wakes up and shuts it off, he checks the time to see what time it was as it was 8:34am.

''Ok ' _Yawn'_ almost time to meet Asuka.'' He gets up and stretch while his bones pop. ''Time to get ready.'' He grab his outfit for the day as he went to his bathroom and took a quick 10 minute shower as he then step out as we can see that he was wearing a black jeans vest over a white long sleeve muscle shirt that hug his form and along with a pair of dark blue jeans and black Nike running shoes. His hair was gel and comb to the left side of his head.

He went to his room and grab his phone, wallet and anything else he needed for his date, he was about to walk out, but before he walk out he look at himself in the mirror with a smirk on his face. ''Damn I look good.'' He walked out of his room and home as he lock it and he then ran to meet his date.

 **Down Town….**

We see down town Tokyo as the streets and shop were busy during the morning rush and all but we look at a flower shop as an older woman were tending to some white roses that were outside her shop, but when she turned around for a moment a blue streak with white lighting pass by and the older woman turn around to see that her roses were gone but there was some money with a note saying 'Thanks You 😊' on it.

Donovan was holding the roses in his jean vest so they wouldn't catch on fire while running, he stops in a near by alleyway and casually walks out the other way as he starts walking to where he was supposed to meet Asuka at.

''Ok I'm here with only 5 minutes to spare.'' Soo while he waits he takes out his phone and plays 'Angry Birds'.

''HEY!'' A voice called out to him as he looks up from his game to see a beautiful teenage girl that looks to be 17 with F cup breast as she had wonderful long dark brunette hair in a ponytail with a thin white ribbon holding it with her sexy hazel eyes. She was dress in a Flash t-shirt that he had given her, her short red scarf along with blue shorts that went up to her thighs and also wearing red running shoes.

''Sorry that I kept you waiting.'' She smile.

''Hey for you.'' He pulls out the roses as she was surprise by this. ''You're worth waiting for.'' He smiled to her, she took the roses with a blush on her face.

''Thank you.'' She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

''Soo ready to go?'' He asked, all Asuka did was nodded as the two just held each other hands and went on to enjoy their date, but the two didn't notice that a group of four girls were watching them from a far, one had black hair, one was blond as the other two had silver and cotton pink hair. These were Asuka's friends/teammates/classmates named Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, and Hibari.

''So that where she been going on her free days?'' Ikaruga, the 3rd year shinobi in training and class president whisper to herself.

''hubba hubba, look at those arms!'' Katsuragi, another 3rd year shinobi in training and the pervert of the group yelled out as she saw the muscle on the boy that her underclassmen was with.

''The real question is why is there an American here and when and how did he meet Asuka?'' Yagyu, 1st year shinobi in the group ask her fellow shinobi in training.

''I wonder where they're going?'' Hibari, another 1st year student question.

''Come on let's follow them!" Katsuragi then try to follow them as Ikaruga just sighs while Hibari just laughs at her senpai while Yagyu just didn't show any facial expression to this and follow her classmates.

Soo the four shinobi in training were secretly watching the date between the speedster and shinobi in training., the couple walk around town talking while sometimes laughing, they went to lunch at a iHop then they went to see a movies afterwards, the group of 4 were watching their friend/comrade as they never seen her this happy before, they also saw that this new person was treating her like a gentleman and paying for the entire date. It was about 3:27pm as they saw that Asuka and Donovan went to the forest while hiding in the trees.

''So ready to run?'' Donovan ask her while the four girls were curious about why they were running.

''Yeah!'' Asuka suddenly yelled out as Donovan then cup her chin and gave her a kiss on the lips, the four shinobi were blushing while Katsuragi was cheering for her underclassmen in her head.

''Think you can beat me this time?'' Donovan question while getting into a running stance as Asuka did the same.

''I can try.''

''Ok on the count of three.'' Ikaruga saw that there was white lighting in Donovan eyes and red lighting in Asuka eyes. ''3….2….1 GO!'' Donovan scream out as all of the girls eyes widen as they see light red lighting coming off of Asuka body and pure white lighting off of Donovan body as they two ran with amazing speed around the forest, the shinobi in training couldn't even see the couples bodies as they became a light red and blue blur to their very eyes, Ikaruga try to follow them the best she could but even she lost track of them both, before she knew it she was gone from the trees and her friends as she was what looks to be in a jungle of some kind.

'' _Who are you?''_ A male that sounded like his voice was vibrating called out and turn to see a tall man that looks to be 6'0 as he was dress in what looks to be spandex as it hug his body very well showing his six pack abs, from his head to his waste he was covered in blue as it end near his shoulders while his palms were also blue and his wrist was also blue with pure white lighting outlines was around his wrist shape like a 'V' and a 'M' on his arms, there was also a pure white lighting bolt symbol in a circle on his chest with a blue background behind his symbol while four lighting outlines connected to the symbol and there was also some lighting outlines on his legs that reach to his knee and a 'M' lighting outline was under his knee as his feet where color blue on top of the white soul of his boots, and finally his mask had white lenses to cover his eyes with some lighting outlines around them as he had an opening for his mouth and nose with her seeing a long scar on the right side of his lip was visible as his skin was tan and also white lighting ear pieces were sticking out of where his ears where at. She also notice that the rest of his costume was pure black.

''Who are you and what have you done with Asuka!?'' She demanded with rage.

'' _I am Savitar, the true God of Speed.''_ Savitar told her as his voice was disguise by vibrating his vocal cords.

'' _But the real question is.''_ He was right in front her face as she got scared. _''Why were you following us?''_ Her eyes widen.

''How-''

'' _You think I didn't notice that you and those other three were following me and Asuka around all day?''_

She didn't know what to do, she then tried to punch him but her fist was caught by him as she grunted in pain when he squeeze her hand.

'' _Do not try to hit me again.''_ He glared at her. _''Besides I'm not gonna hurt you.''_ Ikaruga had to close her eyes as she felt strong winds hit her face and once it stop she open them to see an angry looking Asuka and the rest of her friends with guilty expressions on their faces as they sat on the ground.

'' _She is.''_ He grin as Asuka walk to Ikaruga.

''WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME ON MY DATE!?'' She had scream in Ikaruga face, she back away in fear and guilt while Donovan was watching in amusement.

During Asuka lecturing, a voice called out to him. _**''Savitar.''**_ He realize that it was the Speed Force that was talking to him.

'' _Hey, what's up?''_ He asked the Speed Force as he and the Speed Force talk inside Donovan's head.

'' _ **We have a mission for you.''**_

'' _I'm on my way.''_ He sighed.

''DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?'' Asuka was done ranting as each and everyone of her friends/comrades has guilty expressions on their faces.

''''''''We're sorry.'''''''' All four of her friends said at the same time.

''Good.'' She smile at them.

'' _I'm sorry I have to cut this date short, but I have to go.''_ Donovan had suddenly told Asuka with his voice still disguise, her facial expression had turn into one of sadness at this.

''Do you have to leave?''

'' _Hey don't worry I'll come back soon.''_

''Promise?''

'' _Promise.''_ He gave her one last kiss. _'' I'll be back in a Flash.''_ He ran as another breach open up and went into the Speed Force to see what's awaits him.

 **In The Speed Force….**

Donovan was back in the wide open space with the other different color lightings were at. A red flash came into Donovan vision as the Speed Force took the form of Asuka, had appeared across of him.

'' _ **Hello Savitar.''**_ 'Asuka' greeted him.

''Hi, what's the sitch?''

'Asuka' had a smile on 'her' face. _**''How do you feel about magic?''**_

 **Author Note : Hi everyone it's your boy Dark Warrior here! But I want to say I am very sorry everyone for taking so long to post any new chapters or anything really I know it's been a long time since I have posted anything or updated but hopefully I can now start working on my stories again soon. But this is my new story and yes it's a Flash and X-Over crossover as this OC is the champion of the Speed Force since he comes from the main DC universe from the comics New 52 to Rebirth. Anyways I will be posting a bio for him soon as it explains about him and his powers and also for some new projects that I'm going to working on for the summer. So this is Dark Warrior of The Multiverse signing off later!**

 **P.S : I'm graduating from Highschool today! I'm finally free!**


	2. Character Bio : Savitar

**Name : Donovan Alex Ray Romero.**

 **Code Names: Savitar or The Flash.**

 **Gender : Male.**

 **Species : Meta-Human.**

 **Age : 18**

 **World of Origin : Earth Prime (DC Comics of Earth 1), year 2017) Half Mexican from Mom side while a Quarter Native American and White on Dad side.**

 **Eye Color : Bright Blue (Was chocolate** **brown.)**

 **Hair Color & Style : Short black hair with a hint of brown in it. His sides are faded.**

 **Height : 6'0**

 **Body Type : Tall, Lean, & Muscular.**

 **Skin Color : Tan.**

 **Personality : Kind, caring, helpful to anyone he meets. Loves his friends, family, & kids. But will get mad when threaten him or his friends & family.**

 **Likes : Drawing, Comics & Manga, Music (Mostly Rock & Roll), Anime, Cooking, Swimming, Running, Movies, & Video Games. **

**Dislikes : Racist, Bully's, Women & Children Abuser's, & Smug People. **

**OC's Powers :**

 **Superhuman Speed**

 **Enhance Strength**

 **Superhuman Reflexes & Agility **

**Superhuman Stamina**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Aerokinesis**

 **Electrokinesis**

 **Accelerated Heal/Regeneration**

 **Increased Perspiration**

 **Enhance Metal Process**

 **Intangibility**

 **Self Sustenance**

 **Decelerated Aging**

 **Infinite Mass Punch**

 **Age Manipulation**

 **Time Travel**

 **Dimension Travel**

 **Lighting Throw**

 **Steal Speed**

 **Flight**

 **Electro-Blast**

 **Electromagnetism**

 **Molecular Acceleration :** **Cause enough molecular agitation within matter to create an explosive reaction.**

 **ESP** **: Exhibited by Max Mercury, whose communion with the Speed Force allows him to detect the motion of any object in the world, and especially to perceive other speedsters.**

 **Superhuman Strength :** **Exhibited by Jai West (Son of Wally West), who has the power to speed up the growth of his muscles, temporarily giving him super strength, but causing him to be exhausted after a short time.**

 **Shield : Protect a speedster by** **reflect objects away from themselves.**

 **Space Time Migration : Enables him to compress chronouranic fields in order to shorten distances and transport oneself near instantly to any desired location.**

 **Energy Construct Creation : Like the Green Lantern Corps, Donovan can use his Speed Force energy to make anything out of his lighting and the aura around it. (Naruto was the one to teach him that.)**

 **Speed Scouts :** **Exhibited by Bart Allen, who can create Speed Force-duplicates of himself that, due to the timeless nature of the Speed Force, can travel forwards and backwards through time. They can also manipulate objects or merge their consciousness with Bart, informing him of their actions.**

 **Speed Force Absorption : Can take the Speed Force away within a speedster with it in their systems themselves.**

 **Speed Force Aura : Protects speedsters when they are running or anyone they are running with.**

 **Speed Force Clones : Can make clones with his Speed Force energy.**

 **Speed Force Sense : Can sense other people with the Speed Force in them if close by.**

 **Speed Mind : Can read or look at anything and remember all of it like Bart Allen did when he read the entire library of San Francisco.**

 **Sonic Snap : Or named Shock Waves as Hunter Zolomon from the comics can make powerful sonic booms with the snap of his fingers.**

 **Share/Give The Force : He can give people the Speed Force temporary and also if he wanted to, he can also give anyone the Speed Force to become a true speedster if he or the Speed Force deem them worthy.**

 **Chronokinesis : Or known as Time Perception to have control over time for only a short while or longer with more training.**

 **This is all of his powers and some information to them for people who don't know about some powers that the Flash and other evil and good speedster had used in the past and today and also this was helpful for me reading** _ **From Jinchurriki to Speedster**_ **by** _ **Shawn129**_ **and also thanks to some Flash comics and the T.V show that I have read and watch has help me out.**

 **Also later on during the story I will be explain about the Dark Warrior after I post some other OC story that involves Donovan and the title Dark Warrior and its gonna be big!**

 **And for those who had read** _ **Teen Titans, Multiverse's Greatest Heroes?**_ **by** _ **HeroicStrickCobra**_ **, which is pretty f-ing good! I will be helping him and his partners with that and some one-shots for that series and others, so to those who had read his story I hope you like what's to come and for those who haven't read it, you should if your looking for a good story to read that involves crossovers of different kinds.**

 **So that will be all today and I will be fixing my stories to make more sense to them and also some grammer error, I also have another new story that I have done that involves Highschool DXD and other stuff with Donovan which I will be posting after I edit it some more plus I will be making new chapters for my other stories as well soon since I will be free for the summer since I quit my job cause I don't like it anymore because of some personal stuff and also I will have to take a short break in July for my uncle wedding in Mexico. But that's all today and I hope to see you all soon and I hope you like what's in stores for you guys. So this is Dark Warrior signing off later!**


End file.
